The Friendship's Clear as Crystal (Extended version by Punchcar)
For Milli and Geo's Big Fight The Friendship's Clear as Crystal (Punchcar version) Big Trouble: *Notices something* Hey, look! (They see Bot and Brianna) Bot: They did it! They fixed the dam! Brianna: That’s great! Now the animals’ home and Umi-City are safe! Bot: Brianna, can you tell the animals that it’s safe to come back? Brianna: Sure, Bot! (She runs off) Little Trouble: Hmmm… Forget about the dam. Let’s see how this trouble will work. Big Trouble: *Laughs* Uh, what trouble? (Little Trouble rolls his eyes) Little Trouble: Ugh! (He pulls out his…) Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Dee-Trouble-Ray Make that cliff crumble! (The Trouble Ray zaps the cliff Bot is on and it starts to rumble) Bot: Huh? What going on? (The cliff starts to crack and he starts to fall) YAAAAHHH!!!! (He grabs a branch on the cliff) MILLI!!!! GEO!!!! HEEEELLLLLLP!!!! (Milli and Geo hear him) Both: Bot! (They see him hanging by the branch) Geo: *Calls out to him* Hang on, Bot. We’re coming! Bot: *Yells out to him* I’M TRYING!!!! (Milli sees some crystals on the cliff) Milli: Look! There’s some crystals! Geo: Good idea, Milli. We can use our climbing gear to climb up the cliff and rescue Bot. (He reaches out for a blue crystal) Milli: Wait, Geo! (He stops) Not all of the crystals are strong enough to climb on. But I can figure out the safe path with my… (She jumps up and spins around) (The pattern on her dress transforms into a pattern of crystals) Pattern Power To get up the cliff to rescue Bot, we have climb these crystals in this order. (The screen zooms in to show the crystal pattern in horizontal order) Red, Purple, Pink. That’s the pattern. (The screen reverts back to normal) But we have to be careful. If we get the pattern wrong, we’ll fall off the cliff. Ready, Geo? Geo: Ready! Milli: Then follow me! (She starts climbing up and Geo follows her) (She calls out the crystal she grabs) Red, Purple, Pink, Red, Purple, Pink, Red, Purple— What comes next? Pink! Where is the pink crystal? (The screen shows green, yellow, white, and pink crystals) (The pink crystal glows) There it is! (She uses the purple crystal to swing herself to the pink crystal) Made it! (The green, yellow, and white crystals fall off the cliff) Whoa! Good thing we didn’t grab those crystals. (She hears Bot’s voice) Bot: YOINKS-A-DOINKS! (The branch he’s holding starts to break) MILLI!! GEO!! HURRY!! Milli: Uh oh! Geo, we have to go faster! Geo: Got it! (They continue to climb) Milli: Red, Purple, Pink, Red, Purple, Pink, Red, Purple, Pink, Red— What comes next? Purple! Where is the purple crystal? (The screen shows purple, orange, green, and light blue crystals) (The purple crystal glows) There it is! (She uses the red crystal to swing to the purple crystal which at the top of the cliff) (She jumps up to the top to the cliff and the pattern on her dress turns back to normal) We made it up the cliff! Thanks for helping us get up the cliff, Umi-Friend, but wait, no Bot. There's a second cliff. I guess this calls for a new pattern. (She jumps up and spins around) (The pattern on her dress transforms into a different pattern of crystals) Pattern Power Now we have new crystals, we have climb these crystals in this order. (The screen zooms in to show the crystal pattern in horizontal order) Orange, Green, Light Blue, White. (The screen reverts back to normal) (Geo jumps up the cliff) (He tosses the rope from his climbing gear down to Bot) Milli: Orange, Green, Light Blue, White. Orange, Green, Light Blue, White. Orange, Green, Light Blue, White. What comes next? Bingo! It's Orange! Where is the orange crystal? (The screen shows blue, orange, yellow, and red crystals) (The orange crystal glows) Milli: There it is! Thanks Umifriend. Let's go! Orange, Green, Light Blue, White. Orange, Green. What comes next? Light Blue. Right. Which one is light blue? (The screen shows purple, pink, light blue and green crystals) (light blue one gets a glow) Milli: Bingo! There it is, Umifriend. Thanks! (She uses the light blue crystal to swing to the white crystal which at the top of the cliff) (She jumps up to the top to the cliff and the pattern on her dress turns back to normal) Geo: Good work, Umifriend, but I don't see bot here either. Milli: Nope. I see him on top of the third cliff. Here comes the final pattern. (She jumps up and spins around) (The pattern on her dress transforms into a different pattern of crystals) Pattern Power! The last one goes like this. (The screen zooms in to show the crystal pattern in horizontal order) Yellow, Blue! That is the pattern! (She hears Bot’s voice) (The screen reverts back to normal) Bot: YOINKS-A-DOINKS! (The branch he’s holding starts to break) MILLI!! GEO!! HEEEELP! Milli: Uh oh! Geo, we have to go faster! Geo: Got it! Both: Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow! Milli: What comes next!? Hurry! Both: BLUUUUUUUUUUUE!!! Geo: Good Work! Which one is blue? (The screen shows red, green, blue and yellow crystals) (The blue one gets a glow) Milli: Great work! That is blue! Geo: We'd better keep going! Both: Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue! What comes next? Milli: Bingo! Yellow. Which one is yellow? (The screen shows yellow, red, white and orange crystals) (The yellow one gets a glow) Geo: Great job Umifriend! Let's do this!! (She uses the blue crystal to swing to the yellow crystal which at the top of the cliff) (She jumps up to the top to the cliff and the pattern on her dress turns back to normal) We made it up three cliffs! Thanks for helping us get up three cliffs, Umi-Friend. Milli: And there's Bot! Geo: Bot, grab the rope! Quick! Bot: Arm, Extendo! (His arm extends out to the rope and it grabs the rope) (His body de-extends over to his arm) (The branch falls off the cliff) (He climbs up the rope up to Milli and Geo) Milli and Geo: Bot! Geo: We’re so happy you’re okay. Bot: Me too. But I’m even happier that you two aren’t arguing anymore. Milli: Us too. (She and Geo hug each other) (Bot hugs them too) Milli, Geo, and Bot: *Laugh* (The screen moves back to the Troublemakers) Little Trouble: Ugh! Have you ever seen anything so disgusting? Big Trouble: I never thought anything was as yucky as hugs. Little Trouble: *Angrily* This is all your fault! Big Trouble: *Angrily* “My fault?!” This was your idea, so this is your fault! Little Trouble: “My fault!?” It’s always your fault! (The cliff beneath them starts to crumble) (They both fall) Troublemakers: Whoooaaaa!!! (Geo sees them fall) Geo: Look! There’s the Troublemakers! (Bot covers his eyes) Bot: I don’t want to see! (Geo and Milli cover their eyes) (A splat sound is heard) Geo: What happened? (Milli uncovers her eyes) (She looks out and smiles) Milli: *Tries not to giggle* Look. (Geo and Bot uncover their eyes) (They look out and smile) (The screen shows that the Troublemakers have landed in some bubbly-mud) Big Trouble: *Grossed out* Ewww! Yuck! Mud is much grosser than hugs. (The screen reverts back to the team) Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Fiction